you belong with me
by Zerovk
Summary: But he is so out of my reach . Everything I have ever wanted is , after all . Kaze or Zeka . At some point , you may not be able to tell which is more of the case . prewritten until ch 11
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Kaname pov :

Today is the day I move in the new apartment in tokyo because of my mother's job . She said I would be attending a new school starting from tomorrow .

I went to my room and started preparing my clothes as well as tidying the area before sitting on the chair to write.

 _I love writing.._

But then I heard the sound of piano playing and so I followed it.

Once I opened the window , what first greeted me was a silver haired boy who looked utterly beautiful and was in fact the one playing the piano.

And guess what ?

He noticed me staring .

So I , as stupid as it may sound , immediately closed the window and stepped backwards.

That was hella embarrassing.

 _Way to go , Kaname . Way to go !_

After scolding myself for my childish act , I went to sleep , praying to God that our neighbor would forget what happened earlier .

Who knows .. we might end up crossing each other's paths and then he might recall me staring at him . that would be undeniably embarrassing , not to mention uncomfortable …

.

.

.

Next morning :

" Kaname , wake up . you will be late for school and on your first day too ! "

I heard my mum exclaim from outside and just then , my alarm went off .

Being a light sleeper is a double edged weapon indeed .

" Yes , Mum . I'm awake . "

I answered back rather sleepily before getting up , taking a shower and then getting changed into my school uniform .

Once done , I made my way towards the kitchen where my mother greeted me .

" Come on , darling . Let's eat . " She softly said as she set the table .

I hummed my response and sat down but then I realized I didn't even know where my new school was .

" Mum ? where is the new school ? Is it far ? "

She chuckled at my eagerness before responding

" No . Not far but not close enough for you to walk so you will need to take the bus which I'll give you money for ~ "

She said before disappearing for a while . then she came back and handed me some money .

I had to speed up so I finished breakfast quickly and bid her goodbye .

" Good luck , Kaname ~ " .

.

.

.

When I arrived at the bus stop , I noticed it had already left and so I had to run , much to my frustration .

Luckily though , the man wasn't driving at a high speed so I managed to catch up with it .

I didn't know I was in for a surprise until I saw the boy from yesterday and , once again , he caught me staring .

Our eyes met and there wasn't any vacant seat except for the one next to him so I awkwardly made my way there .

He kept staring at me for a while before averting his gaze to look through the window .

Wait ? I inwardly questioned .

He was wearing the same uniform !

Could it be ?

I kind of like that ..

WAIT ?

Why would I like it ?

Why am I nervous ?

I'm usually cold , detached , and anti-social .

The whole ride had been extra awkward , explaining why I felt so relieved when we finally arrived at school .

I got down and he did the same .

He was right behind me !

I entered the school and , again , he copied me .

We are in the same school , after all !

The bell rang , however , snapping me out of my thoughts .

First day is always tiring because I have to walk for so long searching for my class , especially since it's a new school .

When I finally reached my class , the teacher arrived right after me and then I was asked to introduce myself .

she must have noticed me being a new face .

" My name is Kuran Kaname . Please take care of me . "

I bowed a little bit and heard whispers that weren't really considered whispers since I could hear them .. Some students were calling me weird because of my long layered hair , some even called me ugly but I didn't give them my attention .

" Kuran Kaname , you can sit next to Kiryuu Zero since the one that used to sit next to him already left a week ago . Kiryuu , raise your hand . "

The teacher announced and I followed her eyes to know who that Zero was and guess what ?

The same boy !

I had no choice but to do as told so I went there and sat down .

" Kiryuu Zero . " He stretched his hand to shake mine which I mirrored .

" Kuran Kaname ."

" you are my new neighbor , right ? I saw you yesterday when you were staring . "

 _Do you have to remind me_?

I take it back .. this is not just embarrassing . This is nerve-wracking ..

" I heard the piano playing so I got curious . " I explained without meeting his eyes . His lips were distracting and I was worried he would catch me staring , again .

" Uhum . I see . " He just nodded before paying attention to the teacher .

.

.

.

Skip to Lunch time , Zero pov :

I was in my way to meet my friends in the cafeteria when a voice called me .

" Zero , I missed you ~ "

My girlfriend said before hugging me , forcing me to return the action .

I do like her but .. I feel like she has a crush on kaito , my friend from the basketball club .

" Me too ~ "

I answered her then lead us inside . we got our food and then I saw my friends , Senri , Takuma , Hanabusa and Akatsuki . then we occupied our table .

And oh , Let me tell you something .

My friends are not straight but I don't care .

Sexual orientation is not the matter , love is .

" Hey ~ " I greeted them .

" Hey , Zero. " Hanabusa replied cheerfully .

" Ah , Zero . I heard you got a new student in your class . They say he is ugly . " Said Akatsuki as he devoured his food.

" He sits next to me and is also my neighbor . "

I wasn't agreeing to the fact Kaname was ugly though .

" But I don't find him ugly . " Defended Takuma .

Wait ?

Ah right , he saw him.

He came to see me after the second class and saw Kaname .

" He is ugly , right ? " Seiren asked me , her eyes gazing at mine .

I spaced out for a while , recalling Kaname's looks .

He has beautiful eyes and heart shaped lips ..His hair is dark and reaches his shoulders but in layers so it doesn't look exaggerated for a guy . I rather like it .

" Zero ? " She asked again and I blinked , answering her without realising what my answer meant .

" yea . yea . "

But wait .. Where was he ?

I scanned the whole place and when I finally noticed him sitting in a far corner , I stood up but Seiren held my hand and gave me questioning looks .

" Where are you going ? " She'd asked like I shouldn't leave her , the thing that provoked me .

To be honest , I don't know why she is still with me .

I know she likes Kaito and only wants my money .

" I'll go to the restroom . " I lied .

She let go of my hand and stood up , making me resist the urge to raise my eyebrows .

 _Don't tell me she is planning to accompany me !_

" I will go meet my friends then . "

 _Oh , that's better . way better_ .

" Oh ! okay . See ya . "

And so I started heading towards that guy.

He seemed sad . He wasn't like that in the morning though .

I sat beside him then spoke up " Hello . "

" What do you want ? you here to tell me I'm ugly ? Throw me some insults ? " He asked in a lethal tone but I could still feel the hurt in those chocolate brown eyes staring at mine .

 _wait , what ? him ? ugly ?_

" Eh ? .. I came here to .. to .. Actually , I don't know why but I certainly didn't come to say that . I just want us to be friends . "

I sincerely explained but he still seemed hesitant .

" I don't want friends . All they want is to make my day terrible . " He said , sadness brimming his eyes and I don't know why it affected me so much.

" Kaname , I'm not like that .. Really . Believe me . " I promised as I held his hand reassuringly .

" We'll just be friends . " I smiled at him and only then did he seem to believe me .

" Okay . " He grinned and changed 180 degree , suddenly hugging me .

He actually hugged me .. And I hugged back .. I also liked it .. And I didn't want to let go ..

" Can you let me go ? " His voice came out muffled and it was only then that I realized I had him in my arms all that time .

" Oh ! sorry . " I apologized awkwardly , letting him go .

" It's okay . " He said . then I heard the bell .

" I will go now . " He said awkwardly and I watched him leave .

 _I watched him leave !_

I kept staring at his fading figure .

 _What's happening to me ?_

I don't know why but I feel like protecting him ..

Why are they bullying him when he is not even ugly ?

And even if he was .. That's nonsensical .. How can you blame someone for their looks ? We are all born this way .

" I saw you , caught you red handed ! He is beautiful , right ? "

I nearly screamed when Takuma - out of nowhere - appeared next to me and said that .

" Hey ?! So what ? I just want to be his friend . "

I said defensively , my hand still clutching my chest .

" Friend ? Are you sure ? " He asked suspiciously , staring at me in a different way than seconds ago .

" Yes friend and what's that look supposed to mean ? You know I have a girlfriend ! " I demanded , stressing the fact I was in a relationship and with a girl , meaning I'm straight !

the stare he kept giving me was starting to get on my nerves though .

" Yes , I do . But I also know she doesn't love you . You have never even kissed her ! " He spoke up seriously , pointing out the obvious , the truth I preferred not to acknowledge .

" Yea .. And where are the others ? " I asked , trying to change the subject because I knew he was right but I didn't want to lead such conversation .

After all , why would I kiss someone who only loves my money ?

Dumb I was . You would think why the hell I was still dating her ..

Well , even though she doesn't like me , there had been a time when I loved her and now , I don't know how to end it between us . She has become an existence I'm used to .

" They went to their classes and I think we are gonna be late . " Despite not taking the bait , Takuma answered , snapping me out of my thoughts for the second time before adding " I gotta go . "

And he made a run for it .

then it was my turn to sprint towards my class .

A certain blonde is to blame .

When I arrived there , the teacher was already inside .

" Ah , Zero . come in . Kaname told me you were in the nurse office , are you okay ? "

Wait ?

What ?

Kaname ?

" Ah , yea . yea. " I answered , absent-minded , then headed towards my seat .

" Thanks . " I said in casual tone but inwardly , I was having a mental party .

" It's alright . I noticed you talking with your friend so I thought you would be late . " He explained but didn't meet my eyes .

" Oh ! okay . "

.

.

.

.

Classes passed and Kaname didn't talk to me .

I saw the boys and , sometimes , girls who came to his side , telling him he was ugly and that his long fringe made him look feminine .

I was about to defend him when he stood up and left , totally ignoring them .

School time was over and so I bid Serien goodbye , as well as my friends but then Takuma stopped me , whispering " Your princess is in danger . "

I grew confused . " What do you mean ? '

I knew he meant Kaname but why ? What danger ?

" I heard that Isaya and his clique are planning to finish him off after school time today . you better do something right in your life . He is better than your sl*** , Serien . "

" Takuma ! She is my girlfriend ! " I snapped at him .

No matter what , calling girls those names is not acceptable , not in my dictionary .

" Zero , open your eyes ! she doesn't like you ! Everyone knows she likes Kaito ! " He snapped back and it was only Senri approaching us , calling Takuma that prevented a possible fight from taking place .

" Taku , come on . let's go . " Urged Senri , sending me a look I didn't quite understand . It was like he'd agreed with his lover but preferred not to get involved , fearing we'd end up fighting .

" I will go . I hope you listen to my advice . "

Those were Takuma's last words before he left .

 _What's he talking about_?

Who said I could leave Seiren for Kaname ? someone I just met ?

It's not like I have feelings for him .. And he certainly doesn't have feelings for me either .. God ! I don't even know about his sexual orientation .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

hello , everyone . I know .. I know . some of you may probably be wondering about my pre-written works . They are convert fics .

The fics that I truly wrote for vampire knight fandom are

" A revenge so sweet yet so bitter "

" Goodbye freedom "

" Vk memories "

" child of the moon "

" My answer is useless now "

However , I have to point out that I did rewrite the Disney collection and changed it drastically from the previous version belonging to the other fandom .

The two bonus chapters in " untitled " were also written especially for vk .

Ch 2 in " A loving home for every child " as well .

that being said , You may find the quality of this humble because it was published in Nov , 2015 . But I hope you enjoy it as a lightread .

To be honest I was very reluctant to convert my fics because I believe that what was written for a fandom should stay dedicated to it . you get me ?

Think of it as follows .. A guy proposing to you with the same ring he offered to another girl . Not a pleasant thought , right ?

But then I felt like sharing those works here too , I wanted to flood the vk tag with those ideas . so yup .. I did ..

Whenever I don't have inspiration to write new chapters for my exclusively vk fics , I would end up occupying my time with converting . It makes me feel like I did something . Achievement unlocked .

That's all , for now .

Xoxo Zerovk

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Zero :

I spaced out , thinking about Takuma's words , and as I reached the bus stop , I noticed Kaname wasn't there ..

Could it be ?

Was he really in danger ?

I ran with all I had back to the school and true enough , I saw Isaya and his clique ganging up on Kaname , hitting him. he wasn't defending himself at all !

Is he stupid or what ?

" STOP ! " I yelled and started approaching them . The moment they heard that , they spun their heads around and stared at me before letting Kaname go .

" What , Zero-chan ? Are you here to defend him ? Do you perhaps sympathize with this ugly shi** ? "

He was about to punch Kaname but I was faster . I stopped him before he could do anything .

" Yes . I am and you better let him go before you and your dogs get in trouble . " I warned seriously , gripping his arms in a tight grasp .

Okay , to be honest . I knew I was no match for Isaya and his clique but I had friends and people who could help me later .

" Oh ! you are actually stupid , Zero . because now , you are done for it . "

He said in a mock sweet tone and was about to punch me but I evaded it , only once though .

We started landing powerful blows at each other and I , much to my misfortune , was getting rapidly exhausted .

I may be fast but I'm not as strong or well-built as Isaya .

It wasn't long before I dropped to the ground and was about to welcome another blow , involuntarily closing my eyes shut , waiting for the hit that never came .

When I opened my eyes , I saw Kaname standing in front of me .

" Don't hit him .. not him .. you can hit me but not him , please. " He stuttered in every way , physically and verbally before losing consciousness right then right there .

I watched as his body dropped right in front of me , so fast I couldn't even do anything .

He must have received a lot of beating from them before I came to his rescue , the thing that made me feel guilty beyond comprehension .

" Oh . how sweet . A new couple we have . " Isaya mocked but I gave him none of my attention .

" Kaname ? Kaname , wake up . open your eyes ! "

His face was covered in blood , red so intense against his pale skin and dark hair. But I knew that face . I knew how it looked like without dirt , blood , or scars . Takuma was right .. The boy in my arms was certainly a beauty .

" What's going on here ? Oh God ! Guards ! I won't forgive this , Isaya-kun ! "

I heard our teacher say as soon as she witnessed the scene . Never in my life did I feel so grateful for a teacher's presence .

Who knows ? Isaya would have certainly finished me off as well were it not for the teacher 's arrival .

Unfortunately , the nurse had already left and I had no other option except for the hospital near our school .

.

.

.

In the hospital :

I was eagerly waiting for the doctor to get out of the room and tell me about Kaname's condition and so when he finally did , I shot up from my seat , ready to bombard him with questions .

" What ? Is he okay ? " I'd asked rather hastily , feeling my heart split into two at the mere thought of Kaname not being alright .

" Yes . he is but he needs some rest . He keeps calling a certain name though . "

The doctor informed and I wasted no time asking back

" Who ? Who is that person ? I can get them . "

Realistically , I couldn't get them , providing I knew nothing much about the brunette inside but strangely , I felt like I could do anything for him .

" Zero . " The doctor simply answered and I grew confused .

Me ? Kaname kept calling me ?

" Oh ! okay .. then I will check up on him . " I'd politely bowed before making my way towards the room but then the doctor spoke up , making my steps come to a halt .

" So you are Zero ? Are you a couple ? that's sweet . you look good together . " the doctor presumed , sending me a fond smile , making my whole spine experience a shiver hearing that .. Not because I felt embarrassed .. No .

But Because .. how the hell did he just say that ?

We are in Japan , right ?

Or Did I hit my head hard against something ?

Did Isaya hit me that hard ?

Did the doctor think of Kaname as a girl ? Did he perhaps mistake him for a female ?

Because of his pretty face ? or was I the one being mistaken for a girl ? Ha-Ha. Can't be , right ?

I may be a little bit short and tiny and my friends tease me for it , saying I'm cute but I'm more than sure I'm a healthy male.

God .. No way .. he clearly addressed Kaname as " he "

" No . No . We are just friends . " I shook my head , instantly denying it , wanting to end that conversation as fast as possible.

" Oh . I see . I'm sorry then . you can enter . " The doctor nearly gasped at my answer and the fact he could have offended me but I smiled at him , politely dismissing such uneasiness .

" Thanks . "

When I got inside , Kaname was sleeping peacefully and had on some medical plaster . But he still looked beautiful .. Even more beautiful than some girl-

Wait ?

I face palmed at my own thoughts .

This is wrong !

I sat beside him and held his hand , instantly feeling astonished at how soft they were .. Am I imagining things ?

I drew them closer to my lips , a mere touch but it still electrified my whole being .

A cold chill surged through my body and I was sure the weather was to blame . Then , my eyelids started weighing down and I ended up resting my head over the bed .

.

.

.

Kaname pov :

The first thing that hit me as soon as I opened my eyes was how sore my body had felt and then a flashback of the earlier events .

Zero tried to save me and I was real scared about him . But that's everything I remember .

Speaking of which ..

When I turned my head , I saw him sleeping . His head was resting right next to my hand which he was holding .

Why does he have to be so handsome ?

I feel like my heart will pop out of my chest .

" Zero ? Zero ? "

I shook him gently , urging him to wake up .

Eventually , he stirred and woke up , any hint of sleep leaving him the moment he saw me .

" You okay ? Does it hurt ? Do I call the doctor ? "

I could see concern in his eyes as he asked one question after the other, confusing me to no limits .

" I'm okay . I don't need the doctor but why are you here ? "

I did not mean it in a bad way . I was just curious so as to why he was doing all of that for me .

" Because of you ? " He answered in a questioning tone , as it was weird of me to ask .

" Me ? Why ? What happened ? "

How did I end up here ?

The answer came almost immediately .

" You passed out and I brought you here . My turn now .. I want to ask you something . " His expression turned serious as he said that , compelling me to think of what he might want to ask .

" Hm ? "

" Why did you call my name ? The doctor said you kept calling my name . "

Talk about luck .

" Um.. I .. Because I was scared they would hit you .. "

I was very much aware of how my face had turned the same color of my eyes but what he said after that snapped me out of my inner thoughts .

" I'm glad you are okay , Kaname . "

I don't know why but I felt so happy when he said that and smiled at me .

I awkwardly uttered " thank you " to Zero before realization hit me . then I gasped .

" Wait ! My mum ! She must be worried . Where is my bag ? My phone ? " I started to panic until Zero looked around nervously , searching for my bag .

.

.

.

It appeared his mum has called him many times . And so since they were neighbors , they walked back home together.

Zero had insisted to walk Kaname until he reached the front door .

When they rang the doorbell , a worried figure that belonged to Kaname's mother appeared . She wasted no time asking her son why he was late and what the hell has happened to his face .

Zero , noticing Kaname's discomfort , answered in his stead .

" Hello , Mrs Kuran . I'm Kiryuu Zero , Kaname's classmate and your neighbor. Some guys in our school were ganging up on hi- "

And he didn't get to complete his sentence as Kaname's mother gasped hearing that last part .

" What ? Oh my poor son.. " She began caressing Kaname's face , making him resist the urge to puff his cheeks up in annoyance . She didn't have to treat him as a kid , especially in front of Zero .

" Don't worry , Mrs Kuran . I managed to help him and the teacher called the guards so.. . "

The mother sighed in relief before sending Zero a grateful smile even though she was still feeling worried sick about her son .

" But , Kaname ! I kept calling you and you never replied. I don't have any of your friends' numbers so I couldn't reach you. I got so worried ! "

And that's when Zero spoke up , as if the words were on the tip of his tongue and waiting for a chance to escape .  
" You can have mine. "

Kaname glanced up in surprise at that .

 _Was Zero .. trying to get closer to him ?_

And so the silverette got a small paper out of his bag and wrote down his number on it then handed it to Kaname's mother. She gladly accepted it and then realization hit her.

" Come in , Zero-kun . stay for dinner. " She had ignored her son's expression of disapproval and insisted that the silver haired teen stays for dinner but the said politely refused .

It was too early to intrude like that .. Even though it wouldn't be considered intruding since she'd insisted that much , Zero preferred to wait until Kaname felt comfortable enough to be one to insist he stays over .

" Goodbye , Mrs Kuran . Kaname , I will see you tomorrow. " Zero took his leave and Kaname fixed his gaze at the silverette's fading figure before his mother spoke up .

" Are you gonna stand like that forever ? Come in , you must be starving. " His mother practically pulled him inside and led him to the washroom before heading towards the kitchen to warm the food up . But Kaname took longer than usual and so she called him.

" Kaname ? the food will get cold. "

" I'm coming , mum. "

She heard him say .

Few seconds later, he got out and started eating.

" So.. Zero is our neighbor , ha . that's great. He seems to be a nice boy. " his mother initiated a conversation in between the meal , noticing how he was playing with the spoon , not really eating much.

He seemed to be in a .. not so good mood.

She didn't want to admit " bad " was perhaps a better term .

" Yea . He is . "

Short answers .

Blank expression .

No excitement evident on his face or his voice.

But it wasn't the first time.

Her son mostly experienced such strange " mood off " times every once in a while .

Barely halfway through the meal , he excused himself and went to his room.

She let out a defeated sigh , looking at his fading figure before staring at his half finished plate.

A thought crossed her mind ..

 _Can I trust you with my son , Zero_ ?

.

.

.

.

Tottering towards his room , Kaname finally managed to lay on his bed and squeeze his eyes shut .

He had covered his eyes with the back of his hand , letting out a deep sigh before removing them and sitting up .

A quick look towards the door accompanied with some ear-straining confirmed the fact his mother wouldn't be coming in any time any soon .

Good ..

He turned his head to look at the drawer , the last one in particular .

The same feeble hand - that belonged to none other than himself - reached over the said drawer , searching for that tiny bottle he had kept hidden under his text book for quite some time now .

The cover came undone with a click .

Kaname stared at the bottle in his hands for quite some time . he could practically feel his body shivering . He knew if he didn't take it , he would not be able to live .

" I will not live horribly , you can't haunt me. " Mumbling those words , he got one capsule out and took it then drank some water and lied down again , feeling satisfied and safe .

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Zero pov :

Cold ..

What first hit me when I woke up was how cold the weather has turned in a span of few hours . Guess nature does have mood swings after all . And they are no joke . That didn't mean I could skip school though .

So yea .. no matter how much I'd rather stay in the comfort of my bed and the warmth it offered , I couldn't .  
Which was why I reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom with my eyelids still heavy with sleep .

.

.

.

20 minutes later :  
I was waiting in the bus stop when I noticed Kaname standing stiff because of the cold .

" Hey ~ " I cheerfully greeted while approaching him.

" Oh .. hey. " He could barely talk with his trembling lips and I couldn't blame him . It was freezing cold !

And we were back to silence , which I didn't like .

" So .. your mother is really nice .. but you never mention your father. " Taking the lead , I tried initiating a conversation , which turned out to be a bad idea .

Kaname's smile - when I said his mother was nice - turned into a blank expression after I had mentioned his father . He blinked repetitively before opening his mouth to say something when the bus arrived , interrupting it .

" Oh . Look ! It's finally here . "

Before I could even say anything in response , he dashed his way towards the bus and I could swear he looked incredibly relieved for the interruption.

Strange ..

It took me few moments to process everything and when I finally did , I sped up to the bus . Once I got in , I was in for a surprise . Kaname had already grabbed himself a seat next to a stranger.

Strange # 2

I didn't expect that at all - to say the least- . I thought he would want to sit next to me .. Is it because of our mini talk just now ?

Was I being nosy ? Did he not like me asking about his father ? Well , if that's the case then I better not do it again.

I raised my eyebrows at him but he didn't spare me a look so I went to the last seat and flopped down , plugging my earphones in .

You are certainly something else , Kuran Kaname .

The whole ride went by like that , a whole load of shit , to be honest .

When we reached our destination , I purposely got down and headed towards the gates without caring about my initial plan of going inside with Kaname , for obvious reasons . 

.

.

.

.

Class :

" Zero ! "

" Ze- "

A voice kept nagging at me , disturbing my sleep until I woke up startled .

I shot up from my seat , only to find the teacher looking at me with a displeased expression.

" I'm sorry . " I apologized and sat down when the teacher allowed me to.

" Zero ? Didn't you sleep enough last night ? "  
I heard Kaname whispering .

" I did. " I gave a short answer , not wanting to deal with him .

I know I was one to ask him for friendship but come on . He is acting weird . One moment , it's like he doesn't even know me , and the other , he asks about my sleep like he is concerned .

" Then wh- " He was about to ask but I sighed in annoyance and cut him short , replying sternly " Do you think the exam would include my sleep hours ? You better pay attention to the actual lesson. "

I was damn confident I wouldn't regret my flat tone or harsh words but as soon as I noticed his expression falling , I did feel bad.

Few seconds passed by before he started talking again , drawing unwanted attention our way .

" Zero , Kaname ! Both of you , detention ! "

And yup we are doomed. 

I seriously don't know why he started talking again. He should have avoided me after my cold act . Did he perhaps want detention ? With me ? 

.

.

.

Once it was time for lunch , I rushed to the cafeteria where I met Seiren and my friends .

" Oh .. Dude , you look like you are in a bad mood. " Akatsuki remarked , making me snort in response .

" No shit ! Maybe it's because I am actually in a bad mood ! " I exclaimed in a cynical manner , barely controlling my temper , the thing that made his eyebrows shoot up in amusement . 

" Gosh ! What happened ? " Hanabusa asked , and before I got to reply , Seiren patted my shoulder.

" What happened , Z ? "

" I slept in class and for that I got detention ! "

The words 'Kaname got me in detention' were dancing dangerously close on my tongue but I didn't want Seiren to start talking bad about him again . I didn't want a reminder of the boy that kept bugging my mind all day long. 

The day passed by in a blur , and it was finally time for detention. 

I was sitting , legs crossed and the upper one swaying a bit , mirroring my irritated state until Kaname spoke up.

" Zero , are you mad at me ? " He asked out of nowhere , making me feel stunned - inwardly - .

It's either one of three possibilities . He is either stupid or has split personality or is purposely doing it to provoke me .

After few seconds , I sighed and readied myself to reply but not once did I spare him a look .

" Why would I be ? " I calmly asked , waiting for him to answer . I could have easily said 'yes' but I wanted to test him .

" I dunno .. " He replied hesitantly and from my peripheral vision , I could not tell whether he was being serious or playing dump .

" You DUNNO ? " It's then that I snapped , finally sparing him a look .

I was damn curious about his weird actions this morning but if I asked , I would sound desperate and I didn't want that ! Dammit !

Nothing can explain how thankful I was when the phone started ringing. It was Seiren .

" Hey , Z . Where are you ? "

.

.

.

.

" Seiren , are you kidding ? I told you about it ! Detention ! "

What the hell is wrong with me today ? I keep arguing over anything !

" Oh ! oops . I'm sorry , babe . You know my memory is terrible . "

I could tell from her tone that she truly felt sorry , just a little bit though . But .. what's the use of it if she keeps forgetting ?

I wanted so bad to tell her. No .. It's not about your memory , Seiren. It's because you are not interested enough to memorize anything related to me unless you want to go out on a fancy date .

" Look ! Seiren , I'm not in the mood right now. We will talk later. "

With that , I hung up , feeling a whole lot more irritated .

" If you are not happy , why are you with her ? "

I nearly forgot there was another human being with me until he spoke up . Not only did he ignore me in the morning and then got me in detention , he was also meddling in my personal life !

" Who said I'm not happy ? " I asked back in a defensive tone , instantly denying his words . 

Liar , Zero . You are lying to yourself.

Kaname just shook his head at me before looking out through the window .

Was it that obvious ?

.

.

.

We spent the rest of the time in silence , which I was grateful for . I'd felt like my anger cells would pop out any time any soon .

After a while , I dozed off then woke up to find Kaname poking me , saying it was time to go back home .

I mumbled back a sleepy " okay " and got my bag . then we left to the bus stop .

Do you know what " surprise " means ?

Let me tell you . When Kaname flopped down next to me . That is a great example .

" What are you doing ? " I couldn't help but ask , feeling truly perplexed by his action .

" Sitting next to you . " He stated the obvious , a smile on his face as he fixed his uniform and placed his bag on his lap .

" Yea . I noticed . I mean why ? You were clearly ignoring me in the morning . "

And so started the interrogation . I kept staring at him , waiting for his defence which I believed would not be reasonable .

" I .. " He averted his eyes elsewhere and paused .

" Aha ? "

I insisted in a ' bring it on ' style .

" You see .. I was in a bad mood in the morning and when I'm like that , I tend to argue with anyone . I didn't want to argue with you . " He'd explained , softly fumbling about his bag .

One eyebrow shot up .

" Is this a joke ? " I questioned in a calm tone , not at all convinced .

He didn't get to reply though , as we felt a sudden vibration to the point that I almost jumped .

" What's that ? "

" My .. phone ? " He guessed and immediately fished his cell phone out of his pockets before gasping and finally face palming .

" Hello ? I know . I know . I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I was gonna be late .. "

I concluded it was his mother and rolled my eyes .

Once again , something saved him from my interrogation .

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Thank you for reading ~


End file.
